


[Podfic] Any Possible Complications

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Noctis pines, Gladio misunderstands, Ignis is sick of hearing about it and Prompto is just happy to get some.





	[Podfic] Any Possible Complications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apockalypsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apockalypsis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Possibly The Complications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324258) by [SocialDegenerate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### And Possibly The Complications: 41:32

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bFFXV%5d%20And%20Possibly%20the%20Complications.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bFFXV%5d%20And%20Possibly%20the%20Complications.mp3) | **Size:** 38 MB | **Duration:** 41:32
  * M4B  | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 41:32

  
---|---


End file.
